beybladefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Peace1997
Regeln: *Bitte keine Sinnlosen Diskus machen *Netter Umgangston Archiv * Archiv 2010-10/2011-05 Bild Hallo.Ich würde gerne wissen wie mann ein Bild bei seinem Profil einfügt... Ein zweites Bild in einem Artikel Hi Peace!Ich würde gerne wissen wie man ein zweites Bild in einem Artikel einfügt.Und biiiiiittte besuche meinen Wiki.Ich würde Mitarbeiter gebrauchen.. Bearbeiten Ich habe richtig coole Bilder von Ryuga und möchte sie einfügen.Nur leider kann ich Ryuga nicht bearbeiten.Die Bilder sind toll und perfekt für die Seite. Stub Peace mir ist aufgefallen wir haben zu viele Stub Artikel MissMelodietalk 14:18, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC) wann ist es kein Stub mehr? wie viel muss da stehen? Ich hab keine Ahnung wie das geht.. Okay habs :) danke :) So jetzt will ich mit dir um ein neues Problem reden :) Also wenn ich bearbeite, schreib ich so viel text das ich unten bei diesem Tyson max Bild ankomme. Das Problem ist ich kann da einfach nichts mehr erkennen.. kann man da snicht komplett rot machen.. vorher hatts mir besser gefallen -.- MissMelodietalk 15:24, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC) Äh ich wollte nur sagen das wenn du informationen über einen Beyblade brauchst kannst du mich anschreiben ich weiß ziemlich viel über Beyblades Bye Mitarbeit Ich werde wieder arbeiten sobald ich Zeit habe der neue Skin geht gar nicht das macht das bearbeiten zu schwer und wirkt abstoßend. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 17:52, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) RE 1. Was war da für ein Fehler? Dir ist schon klar, dass du grad toggle vernichtet hast? 2. Schreibt man bei so was einfach die änderungen der visionen, klar? sry wenn ich mich hart ausdrücke, aber echt. [[Benutzer:Plinfa98|'' --gez.'' Plinfa98]]→Fragen← 16:50, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : seit wann funtzt der nur dann? das wäre ja genauso, als wenn toggle nur funktionieren würde wenn es spoiler gebe. außerdem entfernt man dann nicht die gesammte js sondern nur den neuen teil... ich mach einfach toggle wieder unmöglich... in der js waren übrings auch inge, die schon vorher drin waren also. 09:07, 11. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::hab es jetzt erstmal komplett zurückgesetzt... deinen counter kannste jetzt wieder rein machen. 09:14, 11. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Dynamische Navigationsleisten Guten Morgen. Wie Dir vielleicht schon aufgefallen ist, habe ich am Montag das JavaScript für die dynamischen Navigationsleisten so umgeschrieben, dass es mit allen MediaWiki-Skins kompatibel ist. Das Script findest Du unter MediaWiki:Common.js. Das CSS für Oasis (New Wikia), kannst Du auf MediaWiki:Wikia.css verändern, für die restlichen Skins befindet sich das CSS auf MediaWiki:Common.css. Das Script und die Stylesheets kannst Du gerne an andere Wikis weitergeben. Ich werde dafür noch eine Seite in der Wikia Hilfe schreiben. Sollte es noch irgendwelche Probleme geben, schreibe mich bitte an. Gruß, Tim @Support 08:36, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Bit-Beasts Peace1997, ich habe eine Frage. Und zwar kann ich die Bit Beasts und Beyblades von der Original Saga beschreiben? und wenn ja, dann gibt es ein kleines Problem, denn einige Bit Beasts haben denselben Namen wie das Blade. das heißt ich müsste das Bit Beast so nennen: Cyber Dragoon (Bit Beasts). So zu sagen schreibe ich den Namen, dahinter in Klammern (Bit-Beats) MissMelodietalk 13:32, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ah ich habe gerade die zweite Staffel bescchrieben :) Okay, hab nicht gesehen das wir das so haben:) MissMelodietalk 14:51, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) You Stole Something Excuse me but the German Beyblade Wiki stole our list of 4D Beyblade naviagtion Template. Go to Big Bang Pegasus and look at the bottom, that Template, is what I created and someone here stole it, so if you don't remove it, I'll keep your Main Page Template on English Beyblade Wiki ok? User talk:EdBoy3 Click here, that is the template you stole from us. Don't panic. The template is changed, so it should be ok again. If next time, whoever takes a template, first asking. So there should be no more contradiction. It costs nothing question.--Blacky21 09:43, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Beyblade Website stiehlt unsrere Artikel! Mir ist eine Seite aufegfallen, die unsere Artikel einfach direkt übernimmt ohne einen vermerk! Der Link ist hier: beyblademetalmasters.de.tl Toa nuriamer 15:50, 11. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Schöne Seite Hallo, ich finde eure seite siet voll cool aus. am besten gefallen mir die charaktere, die textesind schön lang,die seite schöön groß und dieinformationen toll. ich kannte nur die Metal saga.. aber original sieht auch gut aus Lieblingsfolge Darf ich eigentlich meine Lieblingsfolge "Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Episode 109 Kenta's Determination" in mein Profil reinstellen? Sie ist japanisch. LG Panferno99 Rollback Peace, wir haben 2 Rollbacks. Einer von denen ist recht inaktiv. DarkPain14 macht sein Job super. Vill solltest du etwas warten oder schreib mir mal deine Meinung. PS: Danke für dein Pro in Higurashi^^ MissMelodietalk[[:w:c:de.higurashinonakukoroni|'@Higurashi']] 17:48, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) na, okay hat sich erledigt... MissMelodietalk[[:w:c:de.higurashinonakukoroni|'@Higurashi']] 15:36, 7. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Habe Interresse Klar! Ich hätte daran Interresse. Ich habe mich schon dazu informiert. Aber erklähre mir das bitte nochmal genau. Wieso soll meine Seite Unordentlich sein? (Nicht böse gemeint.) LG Panferno99 18:22, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Youtube Hi Blackstreet... ich schau mir jeden Tag die Beyblade Metal Masters Folge auf deinem Kanal an... wie kommst du an die Folgen? Die liefen noch nicht mal im Fernsehen... würde mich über eine Antwort rieseig freuen... bis dahin LG Ruby96 14:13, 9. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ne ne ich meinte schon dich... hab mich nur im Namen vertan... sorry... aber danke :) Ruby96 05:30, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Entsperrung Hallo! Gäbe es vielleicht noch irgendeine Hoffnung für CyberSerpent0040? Könnte sie vielleicht irgendwas tun, damit sie wieder entschperrt wird? Sie würde wirklich alles tun. Wenn du fragst, woher ich das weiß: Ich habe sie im englischen Chat getroffen. Ist nicht gelogen! Schreib mir, was du davon hälst. LG Panferno99 12:59, 30. Sep. 2011 (UTC) wie kann ich nachrichten im chat abschicken? =Chat= Wie soll ich das machen es hat sich viel verändert aber ich habe jetzt endich mal Zeit. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 11:09, 7. Okt. 2011 (UTC) 'Löschen' Ich muss dich darrüber informieren dass es eine Seite gibt die gelöscht werden sollte Informationen über ryuga. Und im portal Der Charaktere ist Chaoxin fallsch einsortier. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 05:37, 9. Okt. 2011 (UTC) [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 09:48, 8. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Episodenbilder Hi! Hör mal: Die Episodenbilder von den Folgen von Metal Masters fehlen. Nicht nur die! Auch ein Paar von Metal Fusion. Soll ich mich mal darum kümmern oder willst du das lieber machen? Die von Metal Masters würde ich gern machen. Ich kann mich auch um Metal Fusion kümmern. LG Panferno99 14:26, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Gesamtkonferenz Ich hatte die Idee das wir einmal im Monat eine Gesamtkonferenz halten. Einzelheiten würde ich dir gerne im Chat erklären, [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] RedeCreator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 00:08, 22. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Partner Wiki Hey :) ich habe eine Frage. Und zwar geht es um Partner Wikis.... Also muss man irgendwelche Vorrausetzungen erfüllen um ein Partner Wiki zu werden ? oder ist es einfach von sich aus so. Ich würde gerne das Beyblade wiki als Partner haben...aber nur wenn du damit einverstanden bist....MissMelodietalk[[:w:c:de.higurashinonakukoroni|'@Higurashi']] 00:34, 22. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Mikki Ich hätte die bitte das irgendjemand von euch mit ihr redet sie sehr viel falsch gemacht und wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt musste Peace und ich die Fehler wieder ausbügeln. Diese Nachricht geht an alle Admins. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] RedeCreator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 21:44, 22. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Informationen - Partner *Name: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni *Art des Partners: Wiki *Gründung: 8. April 2011 *Inhalt: Das Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Wiki bietet viele Informationen rund um die Sound-Novel "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" und deren Adaptionen. Dazu gehören zwei Anime-TV-Serien, Manga, Hörspiel und weitere. (Kannst du natürlich auch kürtzen ;)) *Ansprechpartner: MissMelodie *Sprache: Deutsch (German) *Link: MissMelodietalk[[:w:c:de.higurashinonakukoroni|'@Higurashi']] 00:46, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) PS: Es gab da so ein Problem mit Mikki. Sie fragte mich im Chat ob sie die Roll Back rechte haben könnte. Der Account ist aber erst seit vorgestern aktiv. Dennoch hat sie schon 60 + Seiten erstellt. ich habe mir die Seiten zum teil angeguckt.. war aber leicht geschockt da es nur Stubs waren. Zudem war ich mir unsicher ob überhaupt die Seiten stimmen. Ich habe Mikki gesagt, dass du dich darüber kümmern wirst. Peace, da mikki hauptsächlich Beyteile Seiten erstellt hat, würde ich dir das Thema überlassen, weil ich kenn mich mit Beyteilen nicht aus. Öhm.. wenn du das Thema schon längst geklärt hast, vergiss mein Roman (Ich seh du hast an den Seiten schon gearbeitet) :) MissMelodietalk[[:w:c:de.higurashinonakukoroni|'@Higurashi']] 07:15, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Sie hat dabei sehr viele Fehler gemacht z. Bsp bei einer Rotationsspur (ER) daran geschrieben das ist wirklich falsch vielleicht weiß sie nicht das ER für Energiering steht. Und du hast hart daran gearbeitet es zu verbessern, allerdings sind dir ein Paar artkel nicht aufgefallen die ich verbessert habe. (Wer hätte bei so vielen Fehlern auch den überblick behalten können. Und etwas ins Detail hätte sie schon gehen können z.bsp. Wenigstens die Farbe oder Funktion (Typ).) [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] RedeCreator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 10:13, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) 1.000! Peace?Ich habe die 1.000ste Seite erstellt,ist das nicht cool?Es ist Beyblade-G Revolution!! LG,Mikki Darkness 09:00, 25. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hier auch Fanon? Hi! Ich habe mal eine so eine Idee. Wie wärs, wenn wir, genau wie im englischen Beyblade Wiki, die Möglichkeit hätten, mit unseren ausgedachten Beys im Chat kämpfen könnten? So wie hier: http://beybladefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Beyblade_Fanon_Wiki Wie wär das? Ich fände das garnicht mal so schlecht. LG Panferno99talk 19:59, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Wie soll das denn funktionieren? (Es gäbe nur die möglichkeit das jeder sagt was sein bey ist dann nur noch sagt was dieser tun soll. Ein Schiedsrichter entscheidet was passiert. Ich wäre gerne der Schiedsrichter.) [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] RedeCreator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 17:23, 7. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Konferenz Die Konferenz ich muss mit dir darüber reden. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] RedeCreator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 17:23, 7. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Vielleicht Probleme Hi! Ich muss mal mit dir reden. Kommst du Samstag oder Sonntag mal in den Chat? Worum es geht, will ich jetzt hier nicht sagen. Danke im Vorraus. LG Panferno99talk 19:16, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hi! Es ist schonwieder was vorgefallen. Ich bitte dich, so schnell wie möglich in den Chat zu kommen. Danke im Vorraus. LG und frohe Weihnachten [[Benutzer:Panferno99|'Panferno99']]talkBeyblade Metal-Saga Wiki 16:31, 24. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Portal:Charakter Ich habe sehr viele Fehler dort gefunden allerdings habe ich nicht die freigabe um sie zu korrigieren. Daher musst du dass übernehmen. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] RedeCreator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 22:17, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Sieh dir den Artikel Evil Beafowl an. Dieser müsste gelöscht werden da es ja schon Evil Befall gibt. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] RedeCreator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 08:52, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) AKI hat wieder zu geschlagen!!!!! AKIs neuer Username Benutzer:Kyoya_Tategami_AKI hat die seiten Tobi und Ian Garcia gelöscht und nur müll rein geschrieben und shit kategorien gemacht!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bitte SPER IHN, BITTE!!!!!!!! Mit freundlichen Grüssen X-Swepmon 16:56, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Emoticons Ich würde gerne ein paar Emoticons machen (wie zum Beispiel das (TULD) Emoticon). [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] RedeCreator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 21:57, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Na gut. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] RedeCreator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 10:26, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ich würde nun mal gerne Benutzer Emoticons hier hinzu fügen. Ich habe diese in anderen Wikis schon hinzugefügt und habe sie von den Benutzern: Jessica/Phaidon/Jamy/Vany/Yuki/Moses. Jeder dieser Benutzer würde sich freuen diese Emoticons zu haben. Außerdem würde ich gerne eure Emoticons auf den neusten Stand bringen: Siehe hier. Falls es dich nicht stört könnte ich auch die übersetzten Befehle hinzufügen. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] RedeCreator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 23:12, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ich habe aus versehen beim ersten anmelden das falsche geburtsdatum augegeben. Was tun?(BEYBLADEMASTER123 14:19, 9. Dez. 2011 (UTC)). Hi wie alt? egal du bist herzlich eingeladen zum http://de.anime-serien.wikia.com/wiki/Anime-Serien_Wiki XD aki's gute seite XD Folgenkarten Ich habe sie bereits gemacht. Hab dir extra Arbeit abgenommen.[[Benutzer:Nightcore Force|'Yuki']] BlaBlaHospital Devise Wiki/BB Wiki/Creator 13:33, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hi Peace kannst du TULD sperren er beleidigt mich oft im chat bitte sperr ihn Mit freundlichen grüßen X-Man !! X-AKI-X !! 09:42, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC)BlaBlaHospital 10:42 Uhr Partnerschaft Hallo. Ich würde gerne das Beyblade Wiki als Partner haben. Die Daten meines Wikis: *Name: Devise Wiki *Art des Partners: Wiki *Gründung: 14.12.11 *Inhalt: Das Devise Wiki bietet viel Platz zum Erfinden für Animes und Mangas wie Beyblade, Bleach und co. *Ansprechpartner: Nightcore Force, X-Swepmon. *Sprache: Deutsch *Link:Klick hier LG [[Benutzer:Nightcore Force|'Yuki']] BlaBlaHospital Devise Wiki/BB Wiki/Creator 09:34, 26. Dez. 2011 (UTC) em kostet eigentlich beyblade wiki ? hai hab ne frage ;) wie entfernt man einen STUP ??? wäre nett wenn du es mir verraten würdest danke :) hi wie machst du die coole signatur? Tob 17:06, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ok hab eine neue. Toby78aufsatz! 16:41, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hi Peace, ich würde gerne wissen für was man die punkte da braucht Phantom777